1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamp for supporting rod-like articles such as pipes, electric cords, power cables, or wires for various purposes, and more particularly to a clamp for supporting rod-like articles at an angle to a fitting section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional clamps for supporting rod-like articles such as pipes, cables or wires, consist of clamp bodies for accommodating and retaining the rod-like articles therein and a fastening plate for fastening the clamp to a fitting section. The clamp is monolithically formed by injection molding from thermoplastic synthetic resin, a material selected because it does not rust, is cheap and has high elasticity. (Refer to, for instance, Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure No. 59-10581 or Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure No. 63-110709.)
However, the conventional clamps described above are used for supporting rod-like articles in parallel with the fitting section, especially in restricted spaces, and are not suitable for supporting rod-like articles at an angle to a fitting section in such places as a vehicle engine compartment where they would be exposed to heat and vibration.
There has been a problem in the prior art that when a clamp used to support rod-like articles at an angle to a fitting section is produced by injection molding, the molded clamp cannot be removed from the die, and for this reason, the clamp bodies and the fastening plate are molded independently and then assembled.
In the conventional clamps described above, the clamp bodies and the fastening plate have been molded independently by means of injection molding, and the production cost, already including the die cost, molding cost and control cost, is made still higher by the need for an assembly process.